kekistanrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuckistan
Cuckistan is the neighbouring country to the Republic of Kekistan and the republic's long-time enemy It has been embroiled in numerous notable conflicts with Kekistan, including the Hundred Years' Meme War. Cuckistan is populated by Cucks and SJWs (bitter foes of Kekistani culture and the message of Pepe). Cuckistan's army of autistic screeching SJWs has slowly been seeping into much of the western world including large parts of America. The people who live in Cuckistan known as Cuckistanis. One of their most notorious propaganda force is CNN, a news network responsible for attacking Donald Trump and a Reddit user. They are Cucks of the highest calibre. Kekistanis visiting in the region are advised to stay with fellow Keks and not divulge their identities. Cucks are known to make up genders and get triggered easily, they usually have dyed hair and piercings. Cuckistan are also directly responsible for the Normie occupation of Kekistan and the Kekistani Genocide led by The Young Turks. They also, sadly, have a habit of being tied to their own radical ideologies. Cucks tend to immediately dismiss ideas and ideologies different to their own, labelling them as hate speech or simply as racist (Other terms can include, but are certainly not limited to: homophobic, Islamophobic, bigoted, anti-LGBT, Trump-supporting, Nazi, alt-right, sexist, misogynistic, etc.). These terms can (and if needed, will) be applied to anybody who disagrees with them, particularly on issues concerning Trump, Islam, cultural marxism, and other controversial issues. For those reasons, Kekistanis and other allies should exercise extreme caution when traveling through Cuckistan and Cuck territories. It is advised that Kekistanis stay in groups and maintain that they are meme traders simply moving through. Kekistanis are not to, whatever happens, reveal their identities, as Kekistan has already been designated a "hate group" by Cuck officials. See their official declaration here. In the event of a triggering, is is ill-advised to argue with the Cuck in question, as this may trigger them further. Instead, please remain calm and attempt to calm them down by assuring them that you did not mean to offend them. If the Cuck attempts to personally assault you, you are advised to take flight, either to a place where the Cuck will not find you, or to the nearest Kekistani outpost. Language Whilst Cuckistan has several hundred languages, due to the country's "forced multiculturalism". The main two languages are Cuck English and Cuckspeak. Cuck English is a dialect of the Traditional English language. Whilst many of the words are similar, even the same, then regular English - Cuck English has substituted words in English for their own editions (e.g "Whole Foods" in regular English translates into "Regular Food Consortium", etc.) Cuckspeak was developed by the Cuckist Regime to limit the thinking of the Cuckistani people - many words are phrases are repeated into the consciousness to brainwash the Cuckistani people. Words such as "Strictthink" (To put popular buzzwords before common sense) and "Genderasing" (to remove the critical analysis of others - you are perfect, no matter what shape or size!). - these terms are used daily by the Cuckistanis to keep them in a dull coma-like trance of defending their beliefs. These two languages are the "official unofficial" languages of the nation. Category:Nations Category:Anti-Kek